Confused Love
by Dark Hunter Ravyn
Summary: Gaara and Sakura relive their memories on how they met... OOC


**Confused love**

" Gaara!" She calls out to me. Gaara. That is my name. I don't know why, but this girl is the only one who calms the beast inside me. It was her who broke the power of it, gave me knew life, a new outlook. Her pink hair makes even the most beautiful women look weak. She is my sunshine. She is... What is she to me? I don't even know. Words won't decribe it. Only my feelings for this girl.

Sakura is my name. There is only one person who I care about. His name is Gaara. He is cold and blunt, but I still love him. There was one other, but this other man... He's saved my life and I can't repay him with a simple gift. I gave him my love. I don't regret it. He says he loves me and I love him. Words cannot describe my feelings for this man. Only faith will lead us.

This is our story.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Agh" she falls limp as she is slammed against the tree. I cannot control the beast breaking free. A blonde haired boy is fighting this creature... this beast. I don't want to hurt them, but I don't want to trust them. That girl I see. why do I feel this way. She is nothing yet she is something.

I know he doesn't mean it,but it hurts all the same. I'm fighting to see the outcome of the battle. Naruto and the boy named Gaara. Sasuke is hurt, but why don't I feel upset. Is it that my heart has gone to another? That boy fighting to be known.. to be free of this curse he has been given? The sand is my enemy.. yet it is also my friend.

" AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." my body is transforming on its own accord and I cannot contain this. These tears that fall. Why. I do not cry. I head feels like splitting. The mark upon my head is proof enough. The girl will soon be dead, but why do I care. They interferred. They will face the consequences...

He's fighting it, but without control. Stop it... Stop it now! His yells echo through the forest. Move Sakura. she says. Move Sakura move. I cannot. this sand I cannot break free.

Her eyes glow with fear and anger, but also... what is this? Sympathy? Admiration? Why?

" Fight it." she says,

" Fight it." Naruto is exhausted, but he will make it. I turn the what used to be red haired boy, who was shunned by his people and feared by all.

" Fight it," she says over and over. Louder and louder. Her voice gives me strength. I can do this. I can do this now.

He can do it. My vision has become blurry and I cannot feel anything. I have become heavy with exhaustion. Naruto. help him. He is the one I will be with. Help him Naruto. Darkness is taking over and his yells have become faint.

RASENGAN!

My jutsu has been broken. The beast's hold has been shattered slightly. By the most annoying ninjas of my time. I thank him, but now my attention is towards the girl. What is it that makes her so special? The sand has captured this blonde haired boy. The transformation is complete, but I want to be rid of it. Bang. My head. The sand has gone away. The curse is lifted for now. That girl. Is it too late.

The sand has loosened and I can breathe again. I'm

I'm Falling

I'm falling to where. That boy

That girl. What is it

That makes him so special. I want to know more about this boy. I want to understand him. I turn my attention to the dark haired boy lying in the trees. He is unconsious, but his eyes look at me. No I must not look. My heart has been taken by another.

She doesn't fear me. That boy. Naruto. He is like me. I thank him for what he has done. I stand up. I see the girl lying on the ground. She stills breathes but barely. I must help her. But why? Why? Why do I have these feelings? The boy, he carries the other one on his shoulders, even though he had fought a great battle. Where does he get this strength. He turns to me.

" We are one and the same Gaara of the desert." Blood spills from his head as does mine. All I see is red. The girl though. he doesn't take her. Why?

" What... is... your... name? she says weakly.

" Gaara."

" Gaara. I thank you. You fought it, just like Nar...u...to." She is asleep again. I pick her limp body up and follow Naruto, who has waited for me. This girl, who is she?

" Sakura. She is a great girl."

Sakura. I shall make you mine. I will always be here to protect you...

**Chapter 2 The meeting**

It has been two years since that day. Gaara is now head of his village and I will soon join him and become his bride. I have a long journey ahead of me. I only hope he will accept me.

There is a woman coming from the Konoha village to be my bride. There is something about this woman that makes my heart jump. Could it be the girl who I almost killed two years ago. I will meet this woman, but I will come to her.

I see the village from where I stand. The sun begins to set, yet I suddenly feel uneasy about where I am. Vulnerable? No, that's not it. I look behind me. Nothing's there. The wind feels uneasy. The desert sky is filled with sand, but I can no longer see where I am.

The sand storm is great. Even my power cannot supress it. The girl should have been here by now. I pull a picture from my pocket. I stare at the pink haired, emerald eyes of my bride to be. She hasn't changed a bit. I only hope she loves me as I do her. I have to find her soon or it will be to late.

Help me someone.

The sand will help me find her.

---

I awake to find myself in a bed. Someone is next to me. A man. His features give him away immediately. His flaming red hair and the scar of his past. He smiles awkwardly. I don't think he's used to it. I laugh. His smile quickly vanishes.

She is laughing at me. Gaara? She remembers my name. It has been a long time and she still remembers. How strange. What happened. she asks.

**Flashback**

The sand guides me. I found her, but something is not right. She isn't moving.

Sakura I call to her, but she is still not moving. Damn. I use the sand from the storm still flying around mixed with my own to create a barrior around the two of us. She isn't breathing. I listen for her heart. Nothing. No it cannot be. My eyesight has become blurred. I reach up to my cheek. Tears? What is this, I haven't cried since I murdered my aunt. Does this girl mean so much I cry over her? I will not let her be lost in darkness. I bring my lips to hers. My hands around her freezing body. I use a new healing jutsu using sand to remove the storm from her lungs. She trembles. I hold her up. Her body isn't as cold. She starts coughing and then limp once again. At least for now she will be safe. Not again, will she be alone.

**End**

It's better if you just rest he says. He turns away, but doesn't leave. I reach out to touch his hand. He jumps. I quickly pull my hand away. I'm sorry.

" No," I grab her hands in mine. She turns red. "Your hands are cold." She smiles again and leans up against me and closes her eyes.

" I'm glad I can be with you, Gaara."

" Same to you."

Together was the first time we ever met as lovers. Today we live in peace with only us to be with. We protect each other and we fill each other's hearts with joy every day.

He saved my life and I didn't know how to repay him. I gave him my heart. Gaara is his name.

She is the only person I care about. Sakura is her name.


End file.
